cookie_clicker_2_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sidebar
The Sidebar is where you will find the leaderboards, stats, settings, ad rewards, Facebook share and tweet awards, and games created by redBit. Leaderboards Cookie Clickers 2 players are ranked on the leaderboard by Cookieland level, followed by bCPS, and lastly by the number of cookies you currently own. If you want to be competitive in the leaderboards, it is crucial that you advance in Cookieland. Next to each player is an icon of either Android or Apple. This icon corresponds to the type of device they are using. If they are currently online on Cookie Clickers 2, the icon will be green, otherwise, it will be navy blue. Your profile picture will have a thin gold circle around it, while all other players will have a light blue circle around theirs. The Leaderboards panel has three different categories: Friends, Global, and National. In the Friends section, you compete with Facebook friends by signing in to Facebook. Any of your Facebook friends that also play Cookie Clickers 2 will show up in this leaderboard. The Global section is where you are ranked globally. The top three players in the world are fixed at the top of the leaderboard. The current three global leaders are as follows: * 1st, Robin (android) * 2nd, Oliver (iOS) * 3rd, Player #11559594 (Android). Note that all three are probably cheating in some way. Robin and Olivier are certainly cheating, as Robin has progressed to Level 2000000001, yet Cookieland doesn't go past Level 80. Olivier has a CPS value that is impossible to reach in a lifetime without using an auto click program or something of the sort. Player #11559594 has a CPS value in which one would need to basically play all day long every day for years in order to reach such an achievement. The National section is not actually titled "National", and is instead labeled with the flag of the country you are representing. The top three players in your corresponding nation are also shown just like the global leaderboard. The top three players in the United States (which are much more plausible scores) are as follows: * Chris (CPS: 46,201,687,977,459.0, iOS) * Joey V (CPS: 26,311,349,184,574.0, iOS) * Jeff (CPS: 19,900,603,308,342.0, Android) Stats The stats panel will show a variety of statistics of your gameplay most of which are pretty self-explanatory: * Total Cookies Produced: Total number of cookies produced * Max Cookies Owned: Max number of cookies ever owned * Cookies Spent: Total number of cookies spent * Base Cookies per Second (CPS): Current bCPS * Highest CPS: Highest CPS achieved, including cCPS and bCPS, and dbCPS if applicable * Total Clicks: Total number of times the Cookie has been clicked * Click Production: Total number of cookies earned solely by clicking the Cookie * Most Powerful Click: Worth of the click that produced the most cookies * Total Golden Cookies: Total number of golden cookies earned. This does not mean max number owned, nor the current number owned * Golden Cookies Caught: Number of golden cookies caught falling. This includes Golden Rain * Golden Cookies Spent: Total number of golden cookies spent * Best Golden Rain: Highest number of golden cookies caught in one Golden Rain. Random golden cookies that happen to fall at the same time as the Golden Rain, but are not a part of the Golden Rain do no count * First Cookie: First time in your saved gameplay you have clicked the Cookie * Cookie Addiction: Total time spent with Cookie Clickers 2 open * You PowerUps: Number of PowerUps owned * Your Level: Highest Cookieland level passed * Friends Playing: Number of Facebook friends on the friends leaderboard * Videos Watched: Number of ads watched * Friends invited: Number of friends directly sent a message with a Cookie Clickers 2 link (which must be sent using Cookie Clickers 2 to count on the stats, not the app itself) * Time Machine Production: Total bCPS produced, calculated in hours and minutes * Lucky Spin Runs: Number of times you used the Lucky Spin * Cookie Snitches: Number of Golden Snitches caught * Cookie Dozer Wins: Number of golden cookies won using the Cookie Dozer Settings General Settings There is a speaker icon and a music note icon to the left. The speaker icon turns on/off all sound effects. The music note icon turns off all music. The only sounds in Cookie Clickers 2 that is counted as "music" is the melody that plays when the Cookieland map is opened and the electro sound effects in the Time Machine. This does not include the ticking sound, as that is counted as a normal sound effect. There is also a Facebook button. If you are not logged in to your Facebook account, it says "Login." If you're logged in, it will say "Logout." It should be quite obvious as to what this button does. Cookie Domination In this section, there are settings labeled "Leaderboard" and "Introduction." If the leaderboard option is switched on, you will automatically be put in the Cookie Domination tournament whenever it takes place. If the Introduction is switched on, the introduction will play every time you login in for the first time when the currently running Cookie Domination tournament is taking place. Performance Optimization Falling Cookies: Turning this off will make the background of falling cookies at the home screen disappear. Extended Numbers: Turning this off will make an abbreviated version of any statistic above one thousand. This includes total number of cookies, CPS, costs in the Cookie Shop, and any statistics in the Stats section of the sidebar. Any statistic will be rounded to the nearest hundredth in terms of the unit being used. All abbreviated statistics will be written in thousands, millions, billions, trillions, etc., of a particular type of measurement. The type of measurement of a unit is implied in the title of the stat. The number of a measurement per unit is written in the abbreviated form next to the stat itself. Thousands is abbreviated to K, million to M, billion to B, trillion to T, quadrillion to q, quintillion to Q, sextillion to s, septillion to S, octillion to O, nonillion to N, and decillion to D. If the stat is rounded to a number of 1.00 undecillion or higher, the D will turn into "thousand," indicating the unit is now in thousands of decillion of the particular measurement. From that point on, the stat will be read as the number of decillions of that particular measurement. For example, if the cost of a Nano Cookie says "5.31 M," it means that a Nano Cookie costs approximately 5.31 million cookies, but if it says "5.31 million," it means that a Nano Cookie costs 5.31 million decillion, or 5.31 duodecillion. And trust me, the numbers do go this far. My highest stat right now is the costs of the Proto Cookie and C-Factory, which both go in the billion decillions, or tredecillions. Note: Statistics of times (hours and/or days) are not abbreviated, and are not affected by the "Extended Numbers" option. Extra Animations: I honestly have no idea what this does, I can't see any difference when this is turned on or off. But apparently, it gets rid of extra animations... Numbering This is the way your stats are shown. There are 3 options, each showing an example of how the numbering is shown. The "1,000,000" option is default, and shows the raw number. The "1 M" option is the same as if the "Extended Numbers" option was turned off. The 1 million option abbreviates statistics slightly differently. Any numbers are still abbreviated to the nearest thousandth of the unit used. However, the value of units are now fully spelled out (thousand, million, billion..... nonillion, decillion.) When a statistic is rounded to 1.00 undecillion or greater, instead of "thousand" appearing, the unit "tho" will appear. This means thousand decillion, in the same way "thousand" would mean thousand decillion using the "1 M" setting. In the same way, "mil" means million decillion, and "bil" means billion decillion. If you are unfamiliar with numbers higher than the hundred trillions, here's a link that would hopefully help out. Push Notifications General Messages: Turning this off will turn off all notifications from Cookie Clickers 2 Offline Production: Turning this on allows Cookie Clickers 2 to make notifications regarding Offline Production Lucky Spin: Turning this on allows for any notifications regarding the Lucky Spin Leaderboard: Turning this on allows for any notifications regarding any leaderboards Boosters Expired: Turning this on allows for any notifications regarding any boosters Cookie Domination: Turning this on allows for any notifications regarding Cookie Domination Language Languages available include English, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Russian, Chinese, and Japanese. None of the PowerUp names, main screen and Lucky Games buttons, games created by RedBit listed in the sidebar, and the word "Cookies" at the top of the main screen are not translated. However, if a PowerUp name shows in the description of an Upgrade, it may be translated. Some Upgrades might not be translated, varying by language. Additionally, the following words are not translated from English to the corresponding language: Cookie Domination: Only available in English CPS: Only available in English Upgrades: Only available in English "Connect to restore previous purchases": Only available in English OK: Only available in English Facebook: Unavailable in Italian, Spanish, French, German, Russian, or Chinese Lucky Spin: Unavailable translation in Italian, Spanish, French, German, or Russian Cookie Dozer: Unavailable in Italian, Spanish, French, German, or Russian Cookie Snitch: Unavailable in Italian, Spanish, French, German, or Russian Time Machine: Unavailable in Italian, Spanish, French, German, or Russian PowerUps: Unavailable in Italian, Spanish, French, German, or Russian (Fun Fact: English displays this as "Power Ups," Italian and French displays this as "Power Up," and Spanish, German, and Russian displays this as "Power-Ups.") Golden Rain: Unavailable in Italian, Spanish, French, or German Words are likely left untranslated because either there is no translation, the way the English words are used are oddly specific, not fitting a different language, or the English word has been cultivated into the particular language (such as the word Facebook) Original Display of the Sidebar When you first open up the sidebar (by clicking icon of the bitten cookie and trophy with the caption "MORE") you will first see a "Get Extra Cookies" section. Here, you can watch an ad for one golden cookie, share Cookie Clickers 2 on Facebook for one golden cookie, and tweet about Cookie Clickers 2 on Twitter (called a Cookie Tweet in the game.) You can only claim the Facebook reward once. The Twitter one has a cooldown. However, the ad reward can be used indefinitely. You will want to claim the ad reward quite frequently, as you will need to watch a lot of videos to progress in Cookieland. You will need to watch a total of 275 videos if you want to reach Level 80. However, the Facebook and Twitter rewards can be claimed without actually sharing or tweeting. All you have to do is click the link, go back to the game, and you will receive your reward. There is another section titled "Download free apps to get extra Cookies." For each game, you will earn 2400 times your CPS. This section contains the following games: * Runaway Duffy * Cookie Clickers * GameDev Empire * Tap Galaxy * Fury Roads Survivor * Slpashy Fish * Dot Eater * Epic Clickers * Galaxy Wars Multiplayer The next section, Editorial choices, similarly contains games created by RedBit. However, these games give no reward for downloading. This section contains the following games: * Jelly Juice * Pocket Rush * Plain Escape * 2048 Plus * Bouncing Slime * Goat Turbo Attack * Time Bomb Race * 100 Levels * Impossible Lines * Just 11 * Zombuster * Catch The Bus * Galaxy Wars * Shaolin Fury * StarFly * Bouncy Ninja 2 * Qbeat * Haunted Manor * Haunted Manor 2 * Slither Eater If you slide down on the sidebar in the original display (don't slide on or above the Leaderboards, Stats, or Settings Buttons), you will see a whole bunch of technical information. I honestly have no idea what any of it means, but if you slide down far enough, you will see a camera icon, and if you hold the sidebar so you can completely see the camera icon for a short period of time, the game will take a screenshot, and will display a "Share" button. As far as what the Share button exactly does is up to the device, but it will basically show a bunch of options to share it in different ways on different apps. Note that when navigating to the Leaderboards, Stats, or Settings panels, you can return to the original display by clicking the ⨂ symbol under the Settings button.